kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ8 updates
A section of the KQ8 website (noteable for some of the reviews).https://archive.ec/oK1qZ#selection-527.1-866.5 Updates February 19, 1999 -'Roberta Williams Interview Posted at PC Gamer Online' http://www.pcgamer.com/interviews/rwilliams.shtml January 23, 1999 -'Mask is Adventure Game of the Year at Digital Entertainment On-line' http://www.deol.com/special/awards98/index.cfm?index=3 January 19, 1999 -'Computer Games Online says Mask is "one of the most memorable adventures of the year"' http://www.cdmag.com/articles/016/178/questg5_review.html January 13, 1999 -'"the best King's Quest game I have ever played" says AGN3D.COM's Reviewer' http://www.agn3d.com/softwaresection/default.cfm?revid=56 January 8, 1999 -'Mask Review at IGN' http://pc.ign.com/reviews/3529.html January 7, 1999 -'The Vault Network says Mask is a "Grand Journey"' http://www.vaultnetwork.com/features/reviews/kq8.shtml. January 2, 1999 -'Mask Scores 92% at Digital Entertainment On-Line' http://www.deol.com/games/masketernity/masketernity.cfm. December 31, 1998 -'Mask Update 1.0.0.2' This patch will update version 1.0.0.0 and 1.0.0.1 of Mask Of Eternity to 1.0.0.2. It fixes several game bugs. Please read the readme file for a complete list of bug fixes. The update can be downloaded here. December 24, 1998 -'Mask Receives 90% at Gibbed.com' http://reviews.gibbed.com/reviews/games/mask.html December 21, 1998 -'Antagonist Games Network Gives KQ8 95%' http://www.ant.com/PC_Fortress/Reviews/kings_quest/kings_quest.html December 17, 1998 -'Gamecenter Gives Mask of Eternity Five Stars' http://www.gamecenter.com/Reviews/Item/0,6,0-2347,00.html December 14, 1998 -'Adrenaline Vault Reviews Mask' http://www.avault.com/reviews/mask3.asp December 4, 1998 - Mask of Eternity Demo Update Thanks to those who have downloaded the Mask demo. We'll be posting a new demo of the first world, Daventry, in the next few weeks. Look for it here first! November 23, 1998 - Mask of Eternity Updated Sierra On-Line has released an update to King's Quest: Mask of Eternity to address an intermittent problem in the Dimension of Death(the second major world of the game). It is easy to receive this update. If you have internet access, simply use the AutoUpdate feature of your Sierra Utilities and your Mask of Eternity game will quickly be updated. If you haven't installed Mask of Eternity yet, it will ask you if you want to check for updates when you run setup. Just say yes and you instantly have the latest version of the game. Alternately, the patch can also be downloaded over the web by clicking here If you are unable to download the patch using either internet method, call Sierra Technical at 425-644-4343 and they will mail you a disk with the patch on it. Click here to read more about this. November 19, 1998 -'Mask Theme Pack' To coincide with the launch of the game, we've made available a KQ: Mask of Eternity theme pack so you can spruce up your desktop with color schemes, wallpaper, and icons. [ftp://ftp.sierra.com/pub/goodies/pc/moetheme.exe Download Now!] November 18, 1998 -'Daventry Awaits' The best selling adventure game series of all time has spawned its latest and greatest offspring. King's Quest: Mask of Eternity has gone gold. Roberta Williams and the Mask team have taken the King's Quest series into spectacular 3D and the adventure game genre will never be the same. [https://archive.ec/o/oK1qZ/www.sierrastudios.com/games/mask/press-release.html Let me read the full press release] December 1998 -'Mask is CGW's #1 Adventure Game for the Holidays!' Computer Gaming World ranks King's Quest: Mask of Eternity as the adventure game they most want to play this holiday season in their December Holiday Hot 100 issue. They go on to say, "Williams has taken this game in a completely new direction, while adroitly preserving the spirit of the series. It's a remarkable achievment." 3d Gaming.net previews KQ8 and interviews game designer Roberta Williams http://www.3dgaming.net/previews/adventure/mask_of_eternity/index.shtml http://www.3dgaming.net/interviews/kq8/ Riva3D Previews KQ 8 as one of its "Latest Kicks" http://www.riva3d.com/kq.html Gamespot Looks at KQ: Mask of Eternity http://www.gamespot.com/adventure/kingsque/preview_cgw.html Gamecenter Takes a sneek peek at KQ 8 http://www.gamecenter.com/Peeks/Kingsque/ Games.net posted Mask as the preview of the day! http://www.games.net/pcgames/articles/0,1034,4608,00.html Mask gets a preview in GameSpot's ECTS coverage http://www.gamespot.co.uk/news/specials/ects_98/previews/67.html Game Slice's Daily editorial includes King's Quest series http://www.gameslice.com/editorial/0914top.shtml Category:Documentation (KQ8)